


Embrace

by assez



Series: Battelfield [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

All hood and mask he stood there and watched him, scrutinizing him.  
It was dark. He felt that it was dark. He came to him. He kissed him. Hold him firmly. Even he was afraid for him for what he could do out of shock and loss and pain. A grief. On the battlefield, dead bodies and blood made it believable that love still exists.  
And Harry loved him for it more.


End file.
